The Game
by KyouTenTai
Summary: [Saryuu EvanxFei Rune] SARU suggested Fei to play a game, which probably last forever, to get rid of boredom. But it isn't just any normal game that Fei can call entertaining. In fact, it's torturing when it comes to SARU's turn. (Cute cover image, huh? I love animals :3)


**Fei x SARU**

The Game

* * *

**This story may be the last one-shot for now. I'm thinking of leaving FFN for a really short while. I'll be back someday!**

* * *

"I'm so bored…" Fei said as he heaved a heavy sigh. "It's raining so heavily outside. Can't play sakka…"

He looked outside of the window, which showed the reflection of his face as he approached near. Raindrops were trickling down on the clear even surface.

The day was indeed raining heavily, and the overcast sky looked as if it's going to suck and trap people into the grey clouds and the lightning, which struck there and here, looked as if it's going to hit him in any minute from now.

Fei shook his head from left to right repeatedly, feeling rather uneasy with his habit nowadays. His mind often goes astray; to nonsensical stuffs, especially. What he was trying to describe is the day was dark and eerie—that's all! Not that the sky wants to pull him into the clouds and fence him in or anything.

Moments later, Saryuu's reflection appeared on the window. The white haired boy was noted that Fei's face fell upon seeing his big violet eyes which looked wicked at the moment. There's always something hidden between his stare and his smirk, but no one knows what it really is.

_Very mysterious, as expected from a monkey_, Fei thought to himself.

"What do you want, emperor?" Fei puckered his lips in annoyance.

"Looking so bored, stinky rabbit." He said sarcastically. "You're my servant and you serve me. You shouldn't look so bad and dull."

"I am not your servant—"

"Why don't we play a game?" Saryuu snapped in, cutting Fei's words.

_I thought as much. This guy is up to something. _Fei huffed. "What is it?"

"Since your name 'Fei' is like a Chinese word, we should play a game of something related to Chinese." He said.

"Like Ouija board?"

"Too risky." Saryuu said while examining his white glove. "Well, let's go straight to the point. I'm sure you know about the Chinese zodiac. Two of the Chinese zodiacs are 'monkey' and 'rabbit', and both will represent each of us."

"And…?"

"When the year of rabbit comes, I'll do anything that'll please you for the entire twelve months. I'll fulfill each of your wishes and do anything as you tell me to. But if it's a year of monkey… You know it."

"So now you're admitting that you resemble a monkey…?"

"It's obvious." He said while smirking. "And I'm proud of it."

"Oh," Fei uttered sarcasm. "I've never found someone so happy and proud when he's similar to a such a creature! This is a first!"

"I'm one in a million. Monkey is not that bad, after all." The emperor for Feida replied with this unusually arrogant tone. "So, it's a deal. You can't say no to it."

"I won't." Fei said. "It sounds interesting to me."

"This year is a year of rabbit, according to the Chinese calendar. So the odds are on your side."

Fei was smiling widely. "Oh, so I can ask anything I want from you now?"

"Yes, as long as it's not too cruel. You can't ask me to kill myself or to get the hell out of here."

"Wait. Wouldn't this game take time? We'll have to wait for a few years more until the year of monkey comes!"

"It's a lifelong game." He smirked.

"You mean… we're going to play it until we grow up?!"

"Yep. It takes forever to finish." Saryuu said. "It's too late for you to say no to the game."

"Well, whatever." Fei placed his index finger on his lips. "Um… Make me a glass of smoothie then…"

"No big deal~"

* * *

Fei walked through the hall while sucking the smoothie through a straw. That was when he saw Meia and Giris talking to each other somewhere nearby. He didn't mean to interrupt, but he guessed it is okay to join them this time.

"I heard you're playing a game with Saryuu." Meia said while holding Giris's hand tightly.

"Ah, how'd you know?"

"We heard both of you talking." Giris told Fei.

"You were eavesdropping!" Fei gasped.

"Yup," Meia smiled. "Isn't it romantic? A life-long game? Maybe I should play it with Giris someday."

Fei took a few steps backwards. "Romantic? What's so romantic about playing that stupid game?"

"Yeah, both of you serving each other." Meia laughed. "Isn't it obvious? He wants to get closer to you and what's more, he's giving you a hint that he wants to stay with you forever!"

"Eh?!"

Giris continued. "He said something like 'the game takes forever to finish', meaning that you have to stay with him. Forever."

"And you can't retreat!" Meia continued. "So sweet! Too bad you didn't get the message he's trying to tell you."

The lovey-dovey couple went away, leaving an awestruck Fei alone at the hall. The light green haired boy was all confused. It's his decision whether to believe in those two or not.

In the end, he chose to not to.

* * *

**A few years later.**

_Why did I ever agree to this game? _Fei thought. _That manipulative monkey got me… Argh! _

The year of rabbit, a long period when he enslaved Saryuu by making him wash his clothes, massage his legs, treat him expensive food and all sort of torturing, had passed. Now it's Saryuu's turn to torment Fei…

"Sooooo…" Saryuu smiled widely. "This year is mine…"

"Y-yes…" Fei stared down on his shows while twiddling his fingers, feeling rather unsure whether he could fulfill all of Saryuu's needs. "What do you want me to do then?'

"First of all, call me 'master' or 'Saryuu-sama' from now on."

"E-eh?!" Fei looked up at the white haired boy. "I… I prefer calling you S—Saryuu-sama…"

"Now…" Saryuu placed his hands on Fei's shoulders firmly. "From where you are, go straight, and then left. Just wait there. I have something to be settled first, and once it's finished, I'll come back later."

Fei gulped. "Are you trying the make fun of me…?"

"Just go." Saryuu walked off.

The rabbit boy couldn't think of anything else except for snakes, monsters and scary things Saryuu could've put at the destination. He advanced according to what Saryuu had told him, and finally ended up at an unexpected place.

"EEEHHH?!"

A few minutes later, Saryuu popped out from the corner of somewhere and raised his eyebrows sarcastically as he saw Fei leaning against the wall. Fei's face seemed flushed, and he was standing very still. He didn't look up at all, even though he knew that Saryuu is already there.

"How obedient." Saryuu said as he entered his bedroom, which is the destination he told Fei to go. He pulled the boy's hand and dragged him inside. He kicked the door shut and locked it for safety.

"Oh, dear me." Fei facepalmed. "How do I ever explain this to father if he finds out…?"

* * *

A few years had passed, and the rabbit year came again. Fei had Saryuu doing all those torturing stuffs, and when the last day of the year came, he ordered something.

Fei said. "I order you to stop this game."

"Very well, then."

And so, they discontinued the game, but that didn't stop Saryuu from loving the captain for Garu.

Happy ending~

* * *

Saryuu: You're voiced by a girl.

Fei: So what of it?

Saryuu: So cute! (pinches, pinches) :3 (Monkey face)


End file.
